The Boomerang
by raston-warrior-robot
Summary: One day, the Doctor throws a boomerang into the vortex. The boomerang does come back... to the Doctor's past lives. This is sort of an "experiment" in writing for all 12 of the Doctors, in a humorous style, as well as being my first published fic. Updates on Saturdays.
1. Chapter 11

**The Boomerang**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**By raston-warrior-robot**

**Chapter 11**

The Doctor was tinkering about with the TARDIS controls when Amy came in.

"Doctor, I found th-" The redhead, having only recently woken up, focused her groggy eyes on the Time Lord, whose hair was wild and whose face was covered in oil and grease. "Have you been here all night?"

"Maybe, I don't know." The Doctor didn't seem very interested in his friend. "Didn't you say you were going to bed?"

"I did. I've been in bed all night. You've just been here all this time working." She held up an object in her hands. "Anyways, I found this in my room. You should take a break." Amy laid it on the ground next to the preoccupied Doctor, and walked away.

About an hour later, the Doctor decided he would take a snack break. He stood up and began walking to the kitchen, and only then did he see the boomerang sitting on the floor. His face lit up in an expression of childlike joy as he picked it up. Holding the boomerang by one end, he almost sprinted over to the doors. He opened up the doors to reveal the Time Vortex swirling around.

There was a brief moment of concentration as the Doctor raised his arm with the boomerang in hand.

Then, he brought down his arm with as much strength as he could muster, releasing the boomerang at exactly the right moment. He watched it spin away into the vortex, eagerly waiting for it to come back. It didn't. Instead, it continued to fly further and futher away, eventually disappering completely.

The Doctor's face sunk. What a waste of a perfectly good toy.

Oh well, he thought to himself as he closed the doors and started off towards the kitchen. It might come back, some way or another.


	2. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Doctor!" Martha yelled. "It's getting closer!"

She looked down at the servant robot that was making its way up the tower, and sighed. The day had started so well...

They had decided to pay a visit to a 34th century human colony on Neptune. Unfortunately, one of the local servant robots had chosen that moment to go haywire, and was now chasing Martha and the Doctor to the top of the communications tower.

"Intruders detected," the robotic voice boomed. "Must be terminated!"

"Are you _done_ yet?" Martha wailed.

"Almost!" the Doctor replied. "I just need to reverse the polarity of the signal coming from this antenna, and then override its positronic brain,-"

"Then do it!"

Martha took a few steps back as the robot made steady progress towards the top. They had less than a minute before it reached them.

"Must be terminated!"

It was now only a few steps away from them. Martha closed her eyes.

Suddenly, from a distance, she heard the sound of... something flying. When she opened her eyes, she could hardly believe them. It was a boomerang, flying towards them. Martha ducked as the boomerang passed by her and flew directly into the robot.

"Must be t-t-eermmm-in-..."

Martha turned to the robot. The boomerang was lodged in its head, and it was on the ground, completely motionless. She stood there for a moment, completely dumfounded by what had just happened. She then turned to face the Doctor, who was also looking at it, similarly surprised.

The Doctor picked up the boomerang. "Well, I have no idea that came from." He examined it closely. "It's just a normal boomerang. Huh." Aiming towards the sky, the Doctor threw the boomerang as hard as he could. It didn't come back, instead flying out into space.

"So, what was that?" asked Martha as they climbed down from the tower. "How did that boomerang come out of nowhere?"

"Probably some piece of debris drifting through the vortex." replied the Doctor. "Nothing too abnormal. But you know what's really wierd?"

"What?"

"It didn't come back!"


	3. Chapter 9

**Note From The Author: Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback. I'm going to try to update this story on a more consistent schedule, with a new update every Friday.**

**Chapter 9**

"Doctor, where are we going next?" asked Rose. The two of them had just enjoyed a picnic under the pink skies of Velnet IV, and were entering back into the TARDIS.

"Don't know." replied her friend, who was busy punching buttons and turning knobs on the control panel. The familiar wheezing of the engines sounded as they dematerialized. "We could go to Jamblon Delta, the 'Greatest Nightclub in the Galaxy'. Home of the Empire-famous "Black Hole" cocktail. They don't tell you this, but the secret ingredient is actually-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a terrible noise coming from the engine, like nails on a blackboard with an added reverb effect. Rose winced and put her hands over her ears. Sparks began to fly from the central console, as if the time machine had caught on fire. The Doctor quickly pulled a red lever, and noise stopped.

"Emergency brake." he explained. "Something's managed to lodge itself in the TARDIS engines. I need to go down there and see what it is."

"Can I help?" asked Rose.

"You can't help fix the TARDIS, if that's what you mean. But you can watch." He ran out into the hall, and Rose followed.

After navigating through several hallways and descending multiple flights of stairs, all of which the Doctor seemed to know by heart, they arrived at a room with several gears, pistons, and electrical circuits, none of which were working. There were also several maintenance doors on the walls, all round-shaped. The Doctor chose one of these at random, and opened it.

"Oh, fantastic." he muttered as he peered inside the engine.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"The gears of the time-engine are all bent out of shape. Something smashed into them. Hard." He reached into the round hatch.

"What did this? How did something crash into the TARDIS like that?"

"Aha! Found it!" The Doctor pulled his arm out of the hatch, and to his and Rose's surprise, held a boomerang.

"...What's that?"

"A boomerang. A bloody boomerang." The Doctor wasn't terrbly happy now. "It'd be funny if I weren't so angry now. Do you know how long it'll take to repair the engine?"

"No..."

"Two days!" He began marching out of the engine room. Nervously, Rose followed behind. "Two bloody days without being able to go anywhere."

"But why a boomerang?" Rose was still confused.

"A piece of garbage floating around in the vortex. And it's got us stranded here for two days."

It only took them one flight of stairs to get back into the main room of the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the doors and chucked the boomerang into the vortex.

"Stupid toy." The Doctor slammed the doors behind him. He hoped it didn't come back.


	4. Chapter 8-and-a-half

**Author's Note #2: I'm going to be away on vacation the following Friday, so next week's chapter will be uploaded on Monday the 27th instead.**

**Chapter 8.5**

The planet of Eranis is a barren, rocky world, devoid of any life or excitement. In fact, at this point in history, no-one had ever travelled to Eranis, because no-one ever had any reason to. It was, quite possibly, one of the most boring places in the universe. Until, that is, a fleet of Daleks descended upon it, chasing after two Time Lords.

"It looks like we've attracted some attention, Maxil." said the warrior, a Time Lord who had been known in previous regenerations as the Doctor. He opened the doors to his TARDIS, still in its police box shape.

"Was this really your plan?" asked the incredulous General Maxil. He reluctantly decided to come along with the warrior, because he had been promised a weapon to gain an advantage on the Daleks, in this war. He now found himself surrounded by the horrible creatures, and he doubted that an obsolete type 40 TARDIS would be able to hold them off.

"It mostly was, yes." replied the warrior. "I wasn't quite expecting so many..." Even with a different name, thought Maxil, he was still able to get everybody around him into the worst situations.

"HALT! YOU-ARE-NOW-A-PRI-SON-ER-OF-THE-DA-LEKS!"

"There they go again," muttered the warrior. "Maxil, please stand out of the way."

He snapped his fingers, and a strangly enough, a coffin floated out of his TARDIS.

Maxil was stunned. "That-that's the Hand of Omega!" he sputtered. "How did you get that?"

"It's confidental, I'm afraid." said the warrior.

"Alright," the Maxil furrowed his brow. "but the Hand of Omega is a stellar manipulator. How, exactly, will the ability to manipulate stars help us now?"

The warrior sighed, as if the answer was so obvious. "It's really quite simple. Due to its design, the Hand of Omega is able to enhance the electric field of any object. This makes it so strong that even a baseball bat can break through Dalektanium."

"So you want to use the hand of Omega to strengthen our Time Lord weapons?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Then why couldn't you just _say that_ instead of bringing me here to be massacred by Daleks?"

"To give you a demonstration, of course! Give me your weapon."

Maxil paused for a second.

"I didn't bring one."

"...What?"

"Look, you should have actually told me if you wanted me to bring a weapon! Now we're both stuck here and-"

"SUR-REN-DER-OR-YOU-SHALL-BE-EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

"-We're both about to die, and it's all your f-"

"No, hold on!" shouted the warrior. "Look up in the sky! There!"

Maxil looked up to where he was pointing. He could just barely make out some spinning object, flying towards them.

"It's a boomerang!" exclaimed the warrior.

"A _what?_"

"An old Earth tool, used for hunting. Maxil, we've just found a weapon!"

The boomerang flew down to were the two Time Lords were standing, and the warrior caught it with one hand. He opened the Hand of Omega and dropped the boomerang inside. It jumped back out into his hand.

"Now," said the warrior as he raised the Omega-charged boomerang upwards, preparing to throw. "Maxil, stand back."

Maxil had never seen such destruction in all of his regenerations. The boomerang appeared to smash through the Daleks as though they were made of glass. They tried all their best to shoot it down, but it was too small and too fast to be hit. The boomerang kept returning to the warrior's hand, and he continued to throw it, until at last all of the Daleks were smoldering wrecks.

The warrior clapped his hands, and the Hand of Omega floated back into the TARDIS. He threw the boomerang back into space, and the two Time Lords watched it fly away.

"Hold on," said Maxil. "Why isn't it coming back?"

"I'm not sure," replied the warrior. "It may not come back. Not for a long time..."


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Let's see here..."

The Doctor had just come from the year 1925, having just rescued a crashed Ood ship, and also discovering a new recipe for turkey along the way. He was tired, and wished to relax in his armchair with a good book. Currently, he was scouring the TARDIS' extensive library for just the right story.

"Let's have a look at section 443-A. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland... _no. _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer... _read that one last week. _Encyclopedia Britannica... _horribly inaccurate, that one." He was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off.

Rushing to the TARDIS console room, the Doctor looked at the viewscreen. "Incoming Object" it read. "Speed: 20,878 mph"

"Oh _no._" said the Doctor to no-one in particular. "If it's moving that fast, who knows what damage it could do to the TARDIS."

He thought for a moment. "Now, if I could just..." his voice trailed off as he turned dials and pulled levers on the console.

"There!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on a button. The TARDIS' doors flew open to reveal the time vortex. The Doctor could also see an object flying directly towards the open doors of the TARDIS.

"What is that?" the Doctor tried to look at it as it flew closer and closer, spinning faster and faster. "Is that a... boom-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before the boomerang hit him square in the forehead.

The first thing he felt as he awoke was a massive, throbbing headache. He thought back, to what had happened before he was out cold... he couldn't remember. He could barely remember anything. Where was he? What gave him this horrible headache? And, most importantly...

"Who am I?" he said aloud. He didn't know anything about himself or why he was dressed like he was from the Victorian era. In fact, he even forgot what he looked like."

"Oh well," he said to himself, as he began to wander around the strange building he'd found himself in. "It'll come back to me, I'm sure..."


	6. Chapter 7

**Author's Note #3: Thanks to everyone for their patience and their feedback. Now that I'm back from vacation, I'll be updating the story on Fridays again.**

**Chapter 7**

One thing that Ace had noticed, ever since she'd first come aboard the TARDIS, was that there tended to be good days and bad days. There were the good days, when you got to do things like explore alien starships or overthrow oppressive governments or see dinosaurs. Then there were the bad days, when whatever trip the Professor had planned went wrong somehow and placed them in danger.

This, she decided, running down the hall from a Sontaran general prepared to kill her, was definitely a bad day.

"Come on!" yelled the Doctor (she always called him Professor. Why? Because he looked like one, that's why!) "We've got to get back to the TARDIS!"

"Halt!" commanded the general. "You are prisoners of the Sontaran Empire! Do not make any attempt to leave these premises!"

The Doctor and Ace turned the corner to see the familiar shape of the TARDIS standing in the middle of the hall.

"Quickly!" yelled the Doctor.

Together, they pushed open the police box doors and scrambled inside.

"Get under the console! There's no time to explain!"

"Why aren't you closing the doors?"

The Professor reached into a hatch hidden under the console.

"You might say this is my 'secret weapon' when dealing with Sontarans. I found it circling in the vortex some time ago, must have been before you joined. It attacks them where they're weakest."

"What is it?"

"A boomerang!" He pulled out the toy from the hatch and gave it a toss as he stood up.

Ace's face dawned with the realization of what he was about to do. "Wicked..."

The Professor threw the boomerang out through the TARDIS doors. The Sontaran ducked out of its way.

The general laughed. "If you think that your primitive weaponry is any match for my rifle, then you are very much mista-"

_BONG!_

The boomerang had looped around and hit the general in the back. He promptly fell over, unconcious.

"Ace!" exclaimed Ace! She rushed out to pick up the boomerang.

"Not now, Ace." The Doctor closed the doors. "There are more of them coming after us. We've got to leave."

"But what about the boomerang?"

The Professor sighed. "If you like, we can go and pick it up, when we come back."

"You mean we're coming back to this place?"

"I have a feeling that we will, at some point..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Doctor, isn't this exciting?" exclaimed Mel. She was having a wonderful time, exploring an abandoned (and falling apart) military base on Farok, a base that had belonged to the Sontarans.

"You do realize, Mel," the Doctor panted behind her. "That I did not _intentionally _steer the TARDIS here. It was merely a fault of the nav-"

"Oh, I know that, Doctor." Mel replied. "It's just that we never get to do this sort of thing, you know? It's always fighting aliens, or getting into danger. We never get to take a break, and just walk around, without anything chasing after us."

"I don't know about you," the Doctor said in between breaths, struggling to keep up with his companion. "but jogging around an abandoned -_pant-_ and structuraly unsafe building -_pant-_ does not fit my definition of a _-pant- _break!"

He was about to turn around and head back to the TARDIS when he heard a noise.

"Stop!" he whispered, turning to face some nearby rubble.

Mel stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" she whispered back.

The Doctor stepped towards the rubble, and peered inside.

"Oh, I don't know, Mel." the Doctor said out loud. "It could be some sort of common rodent. Or," he reached an arm inside and pulled out a person. "It could be the notorious criminal, Sabalom Glitz!"

Indeed, it was Glitz, his bearded face covered with dirt and gravel.

"Oh, hello, Doctor!" he said cheerily. "Fancy seein' you 'round these parts of the galaxy. What have you been up to these days?"

"Nothing much." The Doctor did not seem in the mood for small talk. "Say, what are you doing here? You're not working for the Master, are you?"

"No, not the Master. Haven't seen him since that whole trial business a while back. Hello, Mel." He turned to face the redhead.

"I'm not workin' for anyone this time." Glitz continued. "Just looking for treasure. All sorts of things you find on these military bases, weapons and such. For instance..." He reached into his bag and pulled out an object.

The Doctor saw what he had and tried not to laugh. Glitz' "treasure" was just a simple boomerang. Rassilon knows how it had got here.

"Mr Glitz," Mel tried her best to be polite. "I'm sorry, but that's not a weapon, it's just a-"

"Priceless artifact, actually." The Doctor cut her off. "Judging by the look, it's from the... third Farokian age. I'd say this could fetch, oh, 300,000 credits.

Glitz's face lit up. "You don't say..."

"Come along, Melanie." The Doctor began heading back to the TARDIS, barely keeping himself from giggling. "We'd best leave Mr. Glitz to his work."

When they were further away, Mel grabbed the Doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor!" she scolded. "You knew that was just an ordinary boomerang, not some rare artifact. Why didn't you tell him?"

"We must remember, Mel, that although he may seem pleasant, Sabalom Glitz is still a thief. He takes things that do not belong to him, for his own personal gain. I thought I might teach him a lesson."

"Oh, but Doctor..." Mel pleaded. "Glitz is still a nice man! He deserves our honesty!"

"He's a criminal!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't bear lying to someone like that." Mel turned around and ran back towards Glitz.

"Mel!" the Doctor began chasing after her. "Come back!"


	8. Chapter 5

**Author's Note #4: No updates or anything, I just want to say that I'm ****_really _****excited for Deep Breath tomorrow! I unfortunatly do not have tickets to see it in a theater, but I'll keep myself glued to my TV.**

**Chapter 5**

"Doctor! I feel like I'm choking!"

"Hush, Tegan." said the Doctor. "I've already told you, if you want to visit Italy during the Renaissance, then you have to dress like it!"

"Why did _I _have to come along?"

"Because, Adric, I thought it'd be nice to show you Earth during one of its most creative periods."

"Well, I quite like it here. Although I do agree with dresses are quite... uncomfortable."

"Well, Nyssa, I'm afraid there's no other option. Unless, of course, you dress in rags."

The group headed down towards a magnificent palace near Florence, where a ball was to be held that evening. Stars dotted a clear night sky, and the moon was full.

A guard stood at the door. He eyed the Doctor and his companions suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Are you invited?"

"I think you'll find my credentials here." the Doctor said as he took out a piece of paper, which Tegan observed was completely blank.

The guard's eyes widened when he saw the paper. "R-right this way, my lord." he mumbled as he opened the palace door.

"What was that?" Adric asked as they passed the guard.

"Psychic paper. I'll explain later."

The inside of the palace was even more beautiful than the outside. Men and women wearing costumes of all colours danced, under a giant dome. To one side, a quartet played. To the other side, there was a table decorated with flowers and stocked with plates of food.

"They look gorgeous!" gasped Tegan.

"This palace is wonderful!" marvelled Nyssa.

"Look at all the food!" exclaimed Adric.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, go and have fun. As long as you don't tell anyone that you're time travellers, then I don't see how anything could go wr-"

He was interrupted by the sound of something crashing though the window.

The object flew overhead of the crowd of dancers, then looped around and flew towards the quartet, causing them to jump out of the way. It then curved around again and sailed across the ballroom, while dancers jumped out of it's path. The object knocked over several flower pots and platters of biscuits, before finally looping around one more time and landing about three feet away from where the Doctor was standing.

Tegan, Adric, and Nyssa stared at the object in bewilderment.

"A... boomerang?" said Tegan.

"It's an robbery!" exclaimed one of the crowd. The dancers began rushing towards the door.

"Run!" yelled the Doctor.

The four time travellers ran out of the palace, followed by a panicked mob of dancers.

"What was that thing?" yelled Adric over the commotion.

"Some sort of boomerang!" the Doctor yelled back.

"What was it doing here?" asked Tegan.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the TARDIS!" he yelled as the four of them ran off into the night.


	9. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Police Lieutenant Jared Summers lazily took a sip of his afternoon tea and glanced at the telephone. Nothing, he though to himself. There hadn't been any crime reports all morning. No murders, no robberies, not even any reports of jaywalking! Jared looked around his barren office, and sighed. "This has got to be," he said to no-one at all. "the most boring day of my li-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jared got up so quickly that his chair fell over, and dashed over to the door. Finally! Someone needed his help! He swung the door open, and froze at who he saw in front of him.

Standing there was the strangest-looking man you could ever imagine. He wore a brown hat that barely covered the mess of brown curls below it. An overly-long, multicoloured scarf ran around his neck and down the sides of his coat, all the way to his feet. And his face seemed to be frozen in a giant, toothy grin.

"Hello!" the strange man said. "I'm so sorry, could you tell me what date it is?"

"Um... well... it's the twenty-ninth of August."

"What year?"

Jared frowned. How did this man not know what year it was? Was he joking?

"It's 1969-"

"Ah, wonderful." The man cut him off. "We seem to be at around the right coordinates. We'll have to use your office for a moment. Come in K-9."

He walked in to Jared's office, and was followed by what looked like some sort of dog, except it was made of tin, had a rectangular body, and appeared to be on wheels. So really, nothing at all like a dog.

The man went over to the desk and opened the window. "You see, we've been tracking this object through the vortex for quite some time, now, and we've predicted that with its current trajectory and speed, it should arrive at these coordinates in-how long, K-9?"

"Forty-eight seconds, master." the dog replied. Jared jumped back. A talking dog? Made of tin? Now that he thought about it, it reminded him of those robots you saw on TV.

"Who are you, though?" asked Jared.

"I'm the Doctor." the man replied. He looked like the furthest thing from a doctor.

"Doctor of what?"

"Oh, I'm a doctor of many things." he said as he stuck his head outside the window. "In this case, you can call me a doctor of tracking-down-vortex-debris. I see it coming now, K-9."

"What's coming?"

"Well, I don't know. That's what makes it fun!" He flashed another wide smile at Jared. "Now, we should probably duck."

"Why?"

"Just duck!" the Doctor yelled as he pulled Jared in front of the desk. "Any moment now..."

For a second, silence. Then, a the sound of something flying though the air at an incredible speed. Jared saw some blur of an object fly past them, out the door. A clatter was heard at the end of the hall.

"The debris has landed, master." said the dog-robot.

The Doctor stood up and slowly walked out into the hall where the object had landed. A minute later he came back holding in his hand a boomerang.

"Why do you have a boomerang?" asked Jared, still shaken.

"Well, this is the vortex debris." said the Doctor.

"But that's-that's a boomerang!"

"And it appears it was flying through space and decided to land on Earth. These things do happen, you know." The Doctor threw the boomerang out the window. It flew off into the distance.

"Come on, K-9, back to the TARDIS. Romana's waiting for us." The Doctor and K-9 turned and left the office, leaving a very frightened Jared Summers crouched behind his desk.


	10. Chapter 3

**Author's Note #5: Due to the school year beginning, I'll be publishing the rest of this story on Saturdays. Thanks again for the feedback.**

**Author's Note #6: Really sorry that this chapter was uploaded like this. I've updated it and removed all the markup.**

**Chapter 3**

It was a dreary morning at UNIT headquarters. The Doctor was tinkering inside his TARDIS, trying again to make it fly. Jo Grant was eating an apple and reading the paper. Her reading was interrupted by a sudden bang coming from the inside of the police box.

"Jo, come quick!" the Doctor yelled from inside. "I think I've managed to get it working!"

Jo quickly ran inside the TARDIS to the console room. The Doctor was crouching below the console, a tool box by his side

"You've managed to get the TARDIS working?" said Jo. "How?"/div

"I had to hotwire the fluid links and invert the central polarity of the time-engine.

"In English?"

"I did something very clever. Now," The Doctor got up and flipped a few switches on the console. "The TARDIS should be flying smoothly from now on."

The grinding noise of the TARDIS started up as they began to dematerialize.

"Doctor," said Jo. "What's that?" She pointed to a flashing light on the console.

"Oh, that just indicates that we're about to collide with-" The Doctor was interrupted by a sudden jolt. The TARDIS began shaking.

"We've been hit!" said the Doctor. "I'm going to have to make an emergency landing!" He punched a few buttons, and then all was still. They had landed.

Jo opened the TARDIS door to find that they were back at UNIT headquarters. On the floor in front of her, she saw a boomerang.

"Doctor, what's that boomerang?" she asked.

"Well, it's what hit us." replied the Doctor. He checked a few readings on the console. "The engine's busted." he said. "The collision damaged the time-engines beyond repair."

"But why a boomerang?" asked Jo.

"I don't know. But like a boomerang," the Doctor sighed. "it seems to have brought us back where we started."


	11. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie was awoken by the familiar "thump" of the TARDIS landing in some new location. He quickly dressed in a kilt (Jamie never quite understood why men in the future wore pants.) and went to the console room, where Victoria and the Doctor were.

"Where have we landed this time, Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, where are we?" added Victoria.

"Now, hold on," said the Doctor, opening the TARDIS. "We're about to see."

They walked out, into a place that Victoria recognized as London, however it was very different from how she remembered it. There were large baloons in the sky, and metal machines flying through the air. In the distance, she could see some buildings in fire.

"Oh, my word!" said the Doctor.

"What is it, Doctor?" asked Victoria. "Where are we?"

"Well, we seem to be in the year 1941, Victoria. The second world war."

"Doctor, look!" Jamie shouted, pointing at a building. "Those flying beasties are dropping barrels everywhere!"

"Jamie, those aren't barrels. They're, well, bombs."

The three were shaken by a sudden explosion. "Quick!" yelled the Doctor. "Back to the TARDIS!"

Jamie started running towards the police box, but suddenly heard the sound of Victoria screaming. He looked up, and saw a bomb falling down towards the spot they were standing. He ducked down and prepared for the worst as the huge explosion was unleashed.

A few seconds later, Jamie looked up again to find that he had not, in fact, been destroyed. The bomb had exploded in midair. Unharmed but very shaken, the three stood there for a moment.

"It looks," said the Doctor "that we were lucky enough to have something collide with the bomb in midair before it hit the ground."

"What was it?" asked Victoria.

"Well, I haven't the slightest, I'm afraid." replied the Doctor. "Let's get back to the TARDIS before any more fall!"

The three time-travellers returned to the TARDIS, unaware of the blackened, charred, boomerang that had collided with the bomb and landed a few feet away.


	12. Chapter 112

**Author's Note #7: Well, this is the last Boomerang story. Thanks to everyone who followed this story, and to everyone who reviewed it as well. I'll probably start on a new story some time in the next couple of months. Until then, bye!**

**Chapter 1**

"...and then when they throw it, it loops around and comes back to them!" Susan said. She had just returned to the TARDIS after school had ended, and was explaining to her grandfather what she'd learned in history class.

"Hm, yes, that's quite interesting." The Doctor didn't seem very interested, as he was attempting to fix the TARDIS's steering.

"And Ms. Wright had one on her desk," Susan continued, "and she said I could take it home if I liked, so I did!"

"I'm sorry, child, what is it you were talking about?"

"Boomerangs!" She held one up. It was a simple curved piece of wood in the shape of an L. "They were used as hunting tools by aboriginal humans. Ms. Wright said hers was found in a bombing site 20 years ago!"

"Fascinating..." The Doctor took the boomerang and examined it. He flipped a switch, and the TARDIS doors opened. He raised his arm, and threw the boomerang. The boomerang flew out the door, looped around, and flew back in. The Doctor caught it in his hand.

"What a interesting object." He handed it back to Susan. "I should like to keep it. I have the, the strangest feeling."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?"

"I feel as though it might come in handy some day..."

# # # # #

**Chapter 12**

"Doctor!" Clara came into the TARDIS console room. "I found a- have you been here all night?"

The Doctor was standing in front of a chalkboard, writing equations. "I think I have, yes." he said. "What did you find?"

"This!" Clara held up a boomerang.

"Ah." said the Doctor, recognising the boomerang immediately. "That. Clara, be a good girl and put that away."

"Okay... why?"

"It's following me!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I'm sorry?"

"It always comes back! No matter how many times it's been thrown away, blown up, or destroyed, it always comes back!"

"Isn't that what boomerangs do, though?" said Clara. "They come back?"

"Yes... I guess they do." said the Doctor. "On second thought," he took the boomerang from Clara and opened the TARDIS doors. "I wouldn't mind seeing come back again!"

The Doctor threw the boomerang into the time vortex. It flew in to the distance, on its way back.


End file.
